gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Title sequence
X then Y Using "city" instead of "area" is just semantic. Do you write the castle/building/whatever first or not. Castle Black before The Wall and Pyke before The Iron Islands, then the pattern would fit that it would Red Keep before King's Landing. Unless one is going by the term the show itself uses first, but then it would be The Wall before Castle Black. It's an issue of consistency. CestWhat (talk) 19:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : It's different: King's Landing precedes the Red Keep (which is also contained by of KL) in terms of the sequence (the Red Keep isn't even named). Meanwhile, the Wall is adjacent to Castle Black, and, after rising, Castle Black is on the foreground and the Wall behind Castle Black. As for the Iron Islands, I have removed it because the title pretty much just shows the island of Pyke.Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I know the Red Keep isn't named, but neither is Castle Black so I figured that was a non-factor. So it's what you can see first? Castle Black isn't very adjacent, but considered part of the Wall in the same way that Red Keep is considering part of King's Landing. Or another way of putting it would be that Red Keep is adjacent to King's Landing. Then shouldn't it be captioned The Wall and Castle Black since you can see The Wall first? Isn't the Red Keep, in the title sequence, kept in the forefront and King's Landing behind it. CestWhat (talk) 22:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Focus While the title sequence is interesting, I am stunned at the amount of limited work time which was devoted to it, when large sections of the wiki have not even been updated for Season 3. People actually sat down and said "I would rather update what castles appear in the title sequence, than update the Robb Stark or Daenerys Targaryen biography which is three episodes behind". If this lack of focus gets out of hand in Season 4 I'm going to lock the page from anonymous editors.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for my english but why is that so large problem that deserve locking down the whole page from anonymous editors? Of course it's unfortunate that more important topics are not as detailed but all the contributors here are volunteers right? They are not doing this for pay. They are doing this because they enjoy writing and want to help. You can't force people to write about specific topics. Maybe people don't like writing about Robb Stark or don't have time or some other reason. Maybe they want to start in some smaller less known topic to get confidence, skills or enthusiasm before continuing to larger more important topics. And maybe they will then notice that "hey editing this Wikia thing is fun! I'm going to make account and start editing other topics!" I often write about history or other not very well known topic to Wikipedia. And while these are not as important as other more popular and well known articles which often are pretty weak, it would be ridiculous to lock them down. It certainly would not encourage me move to other topics. I would just quit completely. Locking pages just because you don't think they are important enough is stupid in my opinion. Maybe this kind of action is normal in here and i'm sure this post just gets ignored and in that case sorry for wasting your time, but in my opinion this just discourages new users from joining. 10:03, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :: I actually agree with you, anonymous.-- 10:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Sun or Red Comet? I always believed the "sun" in the opening sequence was the red comet from Season 1/Game of Thrones: all characters who view it consider it an omen, or assign it mystical meaning based on their own belief system, while it is really only a disinterested traveller passing overhead... 01:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :No. It is the sun in the middle of an astrolabe.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Old style - new style Was it someone's purposeful decision we don't want to have the more detailed old style description of the changes? The chart is nicer, but it also loses a lot of information, particularly the comparision between the title sequence locations and the locations really featured in the episode, which someone surely put a lot of work into. Why won't we have both, the chart for the easy reference and below each season the old-style version for those who prefer more insight? Kirt93 (talk) 14:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : @User:The Dragon Demands Thanks, I don't think you're the one who had removed it, so it would be the possibility to clarify why "that's odd, I didn't remove this" ;d We're short of season 5 because of this subsection being invisible throughout the season, but maybe I'll update it when I feel like so - and either way I think it's better to have both instead of only one version, even if (yet?) incomplete. Kirt93 (talk) 18:42, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Does the game get a mention for its title sequence? Title says all. Are we going to mention it briefly, and show the pics, or have like a chart like the individual seasons?InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 16:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Why does the map say Dorne when it should label it Sunspear? Dorne is a region, not a specific city or holdfast. Shouldn't it be the capital city of Sunspear where the water gardens exist? Jchan (talk) 09:16, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Sigils Next to Cast and Crew Names Does anyone want to talk about the sigils that are next to the cast and crew names? (Big Head and Little Head have their own custom sigil, which also serves as the vanity card in the end credits.) Jchan (talk) 09:47, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Well we know that Cogman gets a vomiting Maester and Missandei gets a butterfly. Never made a full list.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:54, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Vaes Dothrak Location fixed Was the location of Vaes Dothrak fixed in Game of Thrones S06E06 opening? When the camera moves away from Braavos and goes toward Vaes Dothrak it looks like a different location from the previous ones. Prosen 2s (talk) 16:48, June 12, 2016 (UTC) The Citadel Episode 60 (Winds of Winter) has now revealed that the astrolabe is actually hanging from in library in the Citadel, along with various lenses that would cause a camera to zoom in on various parts of a map. Can someone update the article to include this detail? 11:44, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Ironrath Should Ironrath from the title sequence in the telltale game of thrones be added here? - 01:59, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Make a subsection. Treat the video game like a separate "TV season".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Make subsection for the whole opening or just add another season entry under the table and add unique location to gallery? - 06:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::A separate section for the game would be best, I think. - 06:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Colour scheme for variations. I think the current choice of colours/symbols is a bit unreadable - if anyone looks at it, what visually stands out are the colors and not the "ticks", meaning we inadvertently make visually close to equal the situations "location appears in the sequence and episode" and "location appears in the episode but not in the sequence". Since this is a page about title sequence, the primary information is what locations are presented in the given variation of the title sequence; how it corresponds to the episode is interesting but not of as great importance but now that's what stands out. What would you say about either: 1) Giving new pictogram (e.g. "x") for "location in the episode but not in the sequence" - this way it can be just put there without changing the background, while the actual locations from the sequence will stand out due to having a background. 2) Swapping the semantics of colors and the "tick" so that the "tick" tells if the location appears in the episode: this way green with tick would mean "sequence and episode", blue without tick - "in sequence but not in episode", tick without background would mean "in the episode but not in the sequence". Kirt93 (talk) 21:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Edit request: Winterfell The Winterfell count in the summary table is incorrect - the count is how many episodes the area appeared in the title sequence (i.e. every episode, 67 in total), not in how many episodes the location appeared on-screen. TheOtherJenny (talk) 22:37, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Fixed. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:22, March 13, 2018 (UTC) White Walker tracking Should S8E2 really count as variation no. 28 and not 29? Even though the locations are the same as in S8E1, the blue tiles signifying White Walker territory are all around Last Hearth this time and expand towards Winterfell. — Andreyyshore (talk) 05:17, April 22, 2019 (UTC) 5.3 and s8 variations As TheOtherJenny noticed, and edited some revisions ago, the ep 5.3 does not reprise variation 14, as the Winterfell animation is different. On variation 14, Winterfell uses the model with the smoke and no sigil, while the variation seen in this episode uses the model without smoke and the Bolton sigil. Why that change was reverted? Also, why the variations on season 8 are marked as the same variation? In ep 2 the WW territory is modified, also they added the trenches In ep 3 the WW territory is modified, and the lights from the crypt turn off. And in ep 4 the fire in trenches is extinguished but the pyres are in flames (the "yellow" light that comes from below changes) and they destroyed some parts, mainly the main hall of Winterfell. Shouldn't each of these variations count as individual ones even the locations doesn't change? Urkaz (talk) 20:27, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :I agree that they should count as different variations. — Andreyyshore (talk) 09:29, May 12, 2019 (UTC) : :Yeah, good point, maybe "variations 14a, 27a, 27b" would be the most self-descripting for someone reading the table, while also preserving the infromation that the locations are the same rather than 5.3 being some competely new set? What do you think? Kirt93 (talk) 09:53, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :: I marked 8.01-8.03 as different variations a few revisions ago, but someone else reverted the change back in the S8 table (the descriptions of the variations are still there). It was probably done because the locations don't change, but I'd still mark them as different variations in the table, otherwise the variation number is wrong and confusing. -- EvelynPace (talk) 06:03, May 13, 2019 (UTC)